Black Rain
by Yuka Sakura
Summary: A mysterious rain is spreading over all worlds, sucking up the soul of every being. The most unlikely heroes gang up to find the cause of the rain and to stop it by all means.
1. prologue

Yuka Sakura: Yay! First story posted in a long, long while! Anyways, since I'm not the only one writing this story, I would like to introduce you to two other people who have been toiling over this story for close to two years with me now! They are Taiyou-Nikochi and Satsu!

Taiyou-nikochi: I don't know what to type!! Warning: story is weird. Warning: authors are crazy. Okay, enjoy )

Satsu: Ewo, my fellow readers. Enjoy the strange and wonderful tale we have written for the past two years (I'm not so sure if its ended or not… wonders). Do please keep in mind that not all the characters we borrowed act like how they used to be in the original ones (and we 'twisted' some of them simply to vent our… frustrations to that certain someone… ESPECIALLY to that certain someone). Hehe, enjoy! )

- - -

Characters from the story has been borrowed from the following:

- Kingdom Hearts

- Kingdom Hearts II

- Chobits

- Yami No Matsuei

- Suikoden III

- Hercules

- Naruto

- Final Fantasy VII

- Inuyasha

- - -

Disclaimer: This story was collaboratively written by three very different individuals, who have different tastes, different ideas and different views of many things. As a result, this crazy crossover was produced. But despite all that, we hope the readers will enjoy reading it as much as we have enjoyed writing them. Oh, and none of the characters in the story belong to either of us. We just 'borrowed' them for our pleasure and of the readers…

Enjoy!!

- - -

**Black Rain**

**Prologue**

It was raining hard. As pedestrians and motorcyclists looked for cover, a lone girl stood still in the middle of the road. Few people cast even a glance at the beautiful blonde, except for an old woman with a large blue umbrella over her head.

"Dear? Come under here, or you'll –" the old woman paused and stared at the girl harder. After a while, she continued, "ruin your hardware."

The girl moved her head towards the old woman and said softly, "Something is calling Chi. It's not Hideki or the other Chi…" Putting her hands behind her 'ears', she closed her eyes and whispered, "What could it be?"

- - -

"It's raining, it's falling, the old man is snoring! He went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning!" sang the brunette man out loud.

His partner, who was sitting quietly beside him, grabbed the chair next to him and hit Tsuzuki's head with it.

"Hurts…" mumbled Tsuzuki, dizzy from the attack.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang. One of the Gushoshin twins came in and screamed, "You guys are wanted!"

"Eh? For what?" asked Hisoka. Tsuzuki put up both his hands as if surrendering and shouted, "I'm innocent!" Gushoshin glided behind the two shinigami and pushed them out of the room. "The chief wants to see you guys now! I don't know why but I reckon it must be a mission!"

- - -

He was fighting with the monsters a few minutes ago when the rain started to fall. It was just a drizzle at the beginning but the monsters seemed pretty agitated by the raindrops. And now, the rain has worsened and there are no monsters in sight. He stuck his weapon into the ground and leaned against it. Putting a hand up to collect the water, he thought to himself, 'What's so special about this rain?'

- - -

A tall, lone man trotted lightly on the wet ground. The rain seemed to worsen with each step he took. His clothes were drenched, but he didn't seem to bother at all. Out of the blue, his footsteps ceased. The corner of his lips curved up, forming a sly smirk. "It has begun…" he said, his voice deep and husky.

- - -

"That was one of the best meals I've eaten in weeks!" said a dark blue haired guy. His sandy colored hair companion beside him smiled. "It's true. If it wasn't for that lucky shot at the casino we would have to eat cup ramen again…"

The blue haired guy stopped in his tracks. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I promised to take good care of you but –"

"Don't say things like that," Sakura cut in. "You've done a great job in taking care of me… I don't mind hardships, as long as I go through them with you, Kenchii…"

His azure blue eyes connected with her gray ones. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, a kunai came out from nowhere and struck at the ground, mere millimeters away.

"I've finally found the two of you. This time, you won't be able to run away anymore…"

- - -

"We've been waiting here on this crappy tree branch for seven agonizing hours!" cried Rana. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Be patient," said Mira. "They'll be here soon… I hope."

" Soon? _Soon?! _Mi-chan, you've been saying that for a hundred and seventy two times already! Gosh, I don't know how you can still be so patient…" said Rana, partially screaming.

Mira placed a hand on her cheek, mildly stroking it. "You're the one that's being impatient. Stay put for a little while more, alright?" said Mira monotonously.

Rana sighed in defeat. Though reluctant, she remained seated on the branch. "This is going to be one long day," she muttered.

- - -

"Lord Silverberg, your new assistant has arrived," reported the soldier.

Albert Silverberg looked up to him from his paper reports on the table and sighed softly. The soldier stood as still as a rock, his eyes somewhat showing fear as he looked at him. Albert raises an eyebrow to him.

"Well, send her in," he replied tartly.

"At once, my lord!"

The moment the door closed, he tossed his paper reports in the air and studies it with his emerald eyes as it slowly falls to the ground. He leans back on his chair, running a hand through his maroon red hair and frowns slightly.

'I am the Harmonian Army's renowned strategist and those big people tell me that I need and assistant. Pathetic…' he thought, 'but then again… things may be interesting…'

The door opens again, but this time, it was a young girl that came in. The soldier outside bows to Albert and slowly closes the door, leaving the girl inside with him.

"Come closer," he beckoned.

"Y-yes, my lord."

A girl, a slip of a girl. She was probably around eighteen years of age but what made her different from the rest is that her pale skin was even paler than his. She's close to be an albino, but at the same time, she is not.

"I am Albert Silverberg and today until the ends of time, I will be your superior. You will listen to everything I want you to do," he leaned forward, "Now it's your turn."

She nodded, "I-I'm Hisami and I-I shall assist you and do your bidding."

"Good. You can start your job by picking up the papers on the floor and arranging them neatly on my table."

"U-uh… pardon?"

"Didn't you hear me, Miss Hisami?"

Without further questions, she threw her things on the ground and quickly squatted to pick up the papers. Albert leans back and observes her from the top. His eyes study her long raven-black locks of hair in curiosity.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door but the person outside didn't wait for his reply and quickly walks in.

"Bishop Sasarai," Albert raises and eyebrow, "Delighted."

"As I to you, Lord Silverberg," he smiled.

"You're still as young as I remember you to be."

"Oh, please. You flatter me too much," he chuckled.

But it was true. Bishop Sasarai is actually over fifty years old but he remains as young as an eighteen year old man. This is due to the cause of the true Earth Rune he has inside him that prevents him from aging. Sasarai runs a hand through his brown shoulder length hair and smiles to Albert.

"What bring a great bishop to a place like this when you can always summon me to your room, Bishop Sasarai?"

"We're going on an adventure. And I'm bringing the two of you along with me," Sasarai smiled.

- - -

"Is that even possible?" asked Hisoka uncertainly. The chief stared down at his black forest cake in silence, doubting the possibilities himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tsuzuki eyeing his slice. With a sigh, Kanoe pushed his plate to Tsuzuki. "I don't have the appetite," he said. Tsuzuki, who was about to indulge in the tasty, creamy, mouth watering cake, stopped and looked at Hisoka who was standing across him. "Is the case that serious until the chief lost his appetite?" he asked.

Hisoka put a hand on his chin and said solemnly, "A rain that apparently sucks wandering souls…" he stared at Tsuzuki with glaring green eyes, "I'd say so."

- - -

"You've lost your comrades…"

"You've lost your home…"

"You've lost _her_…"

"You've lost _him._.."

"Why do you risk your life?" the three of them said in unison.

He gripped his weapon tighter and waved a hand in front of the three old women in front of him. "Shut up or I'm telling a particular someone about the particular deeds you old hags have been doing," he said. The three woman recoiled at this and quietly mumbled curses.

He was in a dark room, filled with threads of all kinds. He knew that a strand of it belonged to him, whether it was long or short, special or plain, he didn't care. There was also a glass dome in the middle of the room, a pair of scissors underneath its dirty covers. The three women that once stood side by side in front of him started to circle him.

"What have you come here for?" the eldest of them asked. He grinned and stared hard into her empty eye socket.

"To risk losing my life."

- - -

Yuka Sakura: There you go! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave praises, constructive criticism and well… flames are welcome too, just not recommended… I mean… its nice to give encouragement and correcting someone's mistake rather than to just… bring down their self esteem right…? We all need encouragement so… help us out! Thank you so much!

Taiyou-nikochi: Yeah blame me for putting Sora here and forgetting about Donald and Goofy. But Satsu claimed its better those two aren't here anyway… yeah… reviews are much appreciated!!

Satsu: Told ya he's annoying!! No, not only he… BOTH of THEM!! I tell ya, they're meant for each other, those… those… regains her composure Okies. Thank you for reading… f-fellow readers… look out for more stories from us! Whee!


	2. Beginning of Destiny

Yuka Sakura: Yes, yes I know, the first chapter finally out… well, my deepest apologies for updating this so late… but then again, I was really busy with a lot of things and the lack of response (well… I mean reviews… I mean, we don't even know if anyone reads our story which makes us really sad… ( ) made me kinda lazy to update it… well, anyway, do enjoy this!

Taiyou-Nikochi: This first chapter was written a long, long time ago...ah, what memories it brings back. So uh, please bear with all our weirdness and enjoy the fanfiction to your utmost capability )

Satsu: Yay! College life takes the time out of me…Hehehe, well, what can I do? Being the eldest among the three of us ain't that easy. Enjoy our first chappie…and don't forget to review too XD The Suikoden chars may sound different, but this is, after all, a fanfic. Everyone twists their personality, so why can't I? XDD Enjoy!

- - -

Characters from the story has been borrowed from the following:

- Kingdom Hearts

- Kingdom Hearts II

- Chobits

- Yami No Matsuei

- Suikoden III

- Hercules

- Naruto

- Final Fantasy VII

- Inuyasha

- - -

Disclaimer: This story was collaboratively written by three very different individuals, who have different tastes, different ideas and different views of many things. As a result, this crazy crossover was produced. But despite all that, we hope the readers will enjoy reading it as much as we have enjoyed writing them. Oh, and none of the characters in the story belong to either of us. We just 'borrowed' them for our pleasure and of the readers…

Enjoy!

- - -

**Black Rain **

**Chapter One: Beginning of Destiny**

The sound of the man's footsteps had been mellowed by the rain. He looked up into the sky, only to find it cloudy. A corner of the moon stuck out from a puffy cloud, lightly mocking him. He flicked away a lock of silver hair that fell over his eyes and got stuck to his face.

He walked on, without saying more than what he had said earlier on, without a backward glance, without comprehending anything.

- - -

Rana tapped her foot impatiently on the tree branch. Mira, who had moved to a lower branch, began to hum to herself, a tune of the moon.

"They won't be coming," said a voice above them.

Rana nearly fell off the tree branch in shock. She looked upwards and saw a grinning face.

"X! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" exploded Rana and grabbed a lock of soft silver hair and pulled as hard as she could. X fell off the branch that he was holding onto and fell on Rana.

"Can't be helped I guess…" muttered Mira from below. "X is an immature boy of 16 anyway…"

"I don't care! He's so…" Rana cut off as she stared at the boy's wide puppy blue eyes that were pleading. Sighing, she pushed his face away. "Whatever," she muttered.

"By the way, X, where is Itachi?" asked Mira as she joined Rana on the same branch. X, who was opposite of them on a smaller tree branch said, "He went to get them and I was supposed to get you."

"Something happened to them?" asked Rana in surprise. Mira frowned but remained silent. X merely nodded.

"Let's go then. We shouldn't let Itachi have all the fun, could we?" said Rana and cracked her knuckles, her mouth quirking up into a smirk.

- - -

A woman appears standing by the candles that lit the small room. Her dark-colored hair sways as she walks to the window. A smile appears on her face as she touches the window with her delicate fingers.

"It is sad that you can't see anything, Leknaat," she murmurs to herself as her fingers slowly touch her closed eyes, "But it is good that you are still alive and able to help those in need."

- - -

"I've got the permission from the council to leave immediately," said Sasarai as he steps into the stable.

Albert stands up and cast a sharp sidelong glance to Hisami, who is now readying the horses. The bishop looks at her, and then turns to Albert with a frown.

"Is the stable boy absent?" Sasarai asked.

"I just thought she needed extra work, Bishop. So, I just gave her some," he replied coldly.

"Lord Silverberg, with all due respect, I don't think –"

"It's done," called Hisami from behind the horses that she readied.

"Well," he flashed a smile to Sasarai, "We've got no time to lose."

"It seems so…" Sasarai replied, feeling half defeated by his words.

There were only two horses that Hisami readied for them. Albert mounted the brown one without further question but Sasarai stops to look at Hisami questioningly as she dusts off the hay stuck on her shirt.

"Miss Hisami… where is your horse?" he asked.

Hisami smiled to him, "I-I'm sorry, Lord Bishop. I'm not trained to ride."

"We'll get an ass for you to ride," said Albert without looking at her. Sasarai turns to glare at Albert. "Lord Silverberg!" but he just remained silent and trotted his horse outside the stable, leaving the two of them in the stables.

"It's alright, Lord Bishop. I'll ride an ass if I have to," she smiled. "No, Miss Hisami," he shook his head. "Your rank may be lower than mine but every man is obliged to treat a lady with full respect."

He offers her his hand as he held on to the saddle of the white horse. She hesitated at first but after minutes of convincing, she finally agreed. Slowly, she mounted the horse, followed by Sasarai who will be sitting behind her. The moment they trotted out of the stable, Albert caught up with them and turns to see Hisami.

"I see you found yourself a better companion, Miss Hisami," he said.

"Do not question my decision, Lord Silverberg."

"As you wish, Bishop," he sighed. "Where are we off to then?"

"The lost runs of the forgotten Cyndar clan, north of Karaya village."

- - -

"It is plain," began the youngest, "that you are accepting an invitation of war."

"And by war," continued the middle, "you need comrades.

"And by comrades," grinned the eldest toothily, "all the accessory that you can gather."

He grinned mockingly, with a sign of weariness and held his weapon in the direction of the three sisters. "This has been a gift to me," he said, "and a curse." A pained expression flashed in his eyes. He hung his head low for a while but as if with a new resolution, he faced the sisters and said firmly, "But it'll be my ticket to find those who I need for this war!"

- - -

Chi stood still as Hideki fussed over her wet clothes. Desperately trying to dry the Chobit without entirely taking off her clothes personally, Hideki toweled Chi's hair dry. Noticing Chi's unusual gloom, he bent his knees a little and faced Chi. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Chi's eyes focused on Hideki's and said, "Someone's coming."

- - -

As he walked towards his ship, the voices of the three sisters echoed in his head.

"You will need the Listener first of all to begin the journey. From her, you'll gather the rest," one of them said.

"Right, and how am I supposed to find her?" he replied.

They had stood silent for a second or two, and then mumbled angrily with each other, apparently in disapproval.

Seeing their reluctance, he had faced the exit which lay quite far away, cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "Hercu–"

It worked like a charm. They quickly gathered closer to him. Forcing his right hand open, they thrust something squishy in it. Not wanting to see what he got, he kept his hand closed.

"That'll bring you to the Listener," grumbled the eldest. "But _only_ the Listener," warned the middle. "Be careful with it!" shrieked the youngest. "It'll also keep us in contact," continued the eldest, "So that you don't break your promise!"

He nodded then and left as quickly and swiftly as he came in. Now, to get the Listener.

- - -

"I've finally found the two of you. This time you won't be able to run away anymore…" said a mysterious voice above them. Looking up, they saw a figure, tall and brooding, fully dressed in black. "Who are you?" asked Kenchii as he stepped protectively in front of Sakura.

They heard an evil snicker. "Who am I? Well, that will be revealed later on. Right now, I'm here to kill the two of you," said the mysterious person in black.

"If you wish to kill them, you must defeat me first," said a more comforting voice as Itachi jumped in front of Kenchii. The person in black cursed the newcomer in a language that they didn't seem to understand and left soon after.

Turning back to the couple, Itachi showed them a brooch that he produced from his pocket. "I have been summoned to protect the two of you, Hamura Kenchii-san and Hamura Sakura-san. My name is Uchiha Itachi and I pledge my allegiance to you," said Itachi a little coldly.

"This is unbelievable. _The_ Uchiha Itachi, pledging his allegiance to ordinary newly weds. Now that is something you don't get to witness everyday," said a cheeky female voice. Rana appeared with Mira and X.

One by one they introduced themselves and pledged their allegiance to the newly weds.

"Now we should get going. He is getting impatient of waiting for us," said X and joined hands with Itachi. By using one another's hands, they formed seals.

"Get going? Where are we going?" asked Kenchii but then a sapphire blue bubble surrounded them.

- - -

"Ok. Face it. We are lost," said Hisoka and folded his arms in annoyance. Tsuzuki looked up from the map in his hands. "That's why we can never trust Watari in map-drawing. Sure, he may be a genius inventor, but hell, that guy doesn't even know how to draw the sun!"

He looked around and glanced back at the map and then back to his surroundings. "Mattaku, I don't get this at all…" muttered Tsuzuki and crumpled up the map into a ball.

Suddenly, a teddy bear appeared from a corner. Tsuzuki blinked at it and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't imagining things. He tapped the shoulder of a very annoyed Hisoka and pointed at the teddy bear. It seemed to be beckoning them. The two shinigami exchanged glances and blinked at the pouting teddy bear.

"Do you want to see something?" asked the teddy bear.

Tsuzuki almost jumped when he heard it talk but moments later, he managed to calm down. Hisoka's expression remains calm but as cold as ice.

The teddy bear backs away and bows to the duo.

"Do you want to see something?" it asked again.

"What is it, anyway?" Tsuzuki asked it back.

"Hmm…" the teddy bear starts to twirl around, "It is something and it is not something. It is neither fact nor fiction. It is everything or nothing."

"I… don't un—"

"Take us to it," Hisoka cuts in.

Tsuzuki turns to glare at the boy. "Hey! We don't know what it is!"

But Hisoka remained cool. "Then, there's only one way to find out."

- - -

"Bishop, I—"

"You may call me 'Sasarai' now," the bishop noted, "the same applies to you, Miss Hisami."

Albert sighed. "As you wish, Sasarai."

They left their horses outside and proceeded to inside a tunnel that leads them to another place. What they found there were merely ruined buildings that once stood as proud as monuments for the long-forgotten Cyndar clan. The clan was once part of the seven clans of the Grassland but because of the releasing of the true water rune that was used to guard the city, almost every living creature in the city was wiped out. As the three proceeded to an old temple, the only building that stood still in the ruins, they were surrounded with mixed emotions.

"I can feel… their sorrow… anger… and disappointment," Hisami murmured. Sasarai turns to her, "How can you… sense it?"

But she only shook her head. "I don't know. I feel something like this too when I was a girl."

Albert snorted. "You were probably imagining things. Anyone is bound to do something like that at that age."

She looks at him, and then turns away, smiling sadly, "I guess so…"

They reached the temple but found nothing but rubbles. Faded writings of the ancient language were sprawled all over the walls of the temple but none of it seems to appeal to them. Sasarai parted from the two and walked towards the wall to study the writings closely. Albert sighed and leans himself on the wall while watching Hisami as she walks to the middle of the altar.

As the two went on with their investigation, Hisami paused to her steps and looked around her. Then… she heard a voice echoing in the distance.

_Search your heart for the Way… and a path will be opened for you…_

_- - -_

The rain had changed into a storm in the blink of an eye. As thunder and lightning raced each other down to earth, Hideki was holding Chi tightly in his arms, savoring her smell and the feeling of her body pressed against his.

The lights above flickered once, twice and stayed on. Hideki ran his fingers in Chi's hair. "Who's coming?" he whispered. Chi lay motionless for a while and slowly shook her head. "Chi doesn't know. Chi just keeps on hearing…" the persocom faltered as the lamps tempted to die completely. They were back on after a few seconds. "Hearing what?" persisted Hideki. Chi put a hand on Hideki's chest and looked up to face Hideki. "A voice that is neither Hideki's not the other Chi's. A new voice that wants something of Chi." As she uttered her last words, the lights died without even an attempt to live again.

Hideki whispered to Chi for her to wait as he got up and fumbled around, looking for the switch. He found it and switched it on. Instantly, the lights flared back to life. Hideki grinned to himself and turned around to see Chi.

There was a teenage boy standing next to her.

Hideki was speechless. His first instinct was to grab Chi and pull her behind him. Chi herself looked stunned, and a bit scared. Hideki wasn't about to let anything happen to her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" shouted Hideki. The stranger wore a red t-shirt with baggy shorts that passed the knees and clad in a black jacket. He was also holding something that resembled a weapon in his hand.

The teenager ignored Hideki's question and was staring at Chi intently. "You're the Listener, aren't you?" he asked. Hideki started to say something in protest but Chi had replied yes.

Nodding, he reached out his free hand and smiled softly. "Come," he said.

Not knowing why, Chi moved a little towards the stranger before stopping, pulled back by Hideki. She looked uncertainly at Hideki who was staring angrily at the stranger. "Answer me first, who are you?" he asked again.

The boy opened his mouth to answer.

- - -

In the strange darkness, the eldest of the sisters crackled suddenly. "What is it?" snapped the youngest. The eldest looked at her sisters with her empty eye socket. "That boy called his weapon a gift _and _a curse…"

"But it will always remain as just… a curse."

- - -

The silver haired man continued to stare at the sky, even though raindrops are entering his eyes and stinging them painfully. The sky, even at its darkest, had always reminded him of someone. Someone with eyes as blue as the sky itself. He started to say a name.

- - -

"Sora," said the teenager, his left hand still outstretched.

- - -

"Alright. So basically, what you are trying to say is that the five of you are supposed to protect us from something evil that is after us?" said Kenchii. Rana had already explained everything to the couple. Mira nodded at Kenchii's question. "That was our orders. We don't even know why the two of you are so important…"

"Anou, if you don't mind me asking, why is his name X?" asked Sakura, pointing at X, who was a distance away from them, currently occupied in torturing a squirrel.

"That is because no one knows who or what is he. Even he himself is unsure of that," explained Itachi who knew X the longest. "Isn't there anything on him that can tell you who or what is he?" she asked again. Itachi merely shook his head. "All he has is a meaningless tattoo on his left arm and an 'x' below that tattoo of his. But there's one thing we know; he is someone with very powerful magical powers and has the sixth sense."

They all turned to him and watched him as he finally let the squirrel go free. He returned to them shortly after.

X's silver hair shone brightly under the sun. His sapphire blue eyes showed the laughter of a naïve and chaste child.

"So… tell me. What are we doing in a place that is in the middle of nowhere?" asked Kenchii. Rana opened her mouth but someone else spoke up instead.

"We are waiting for someone very important," said X who came back to them.

- - -

They were lead to a deserted alleyway, its walls colorfully decorated with cool graffiti. They walked right to the end and to their surprise; there was an illuminating symbol of some sort on the ground in front of them.

"Stand in the middle, please," squeaked the ginger colored teddy bear. Obediently, they obeyed. The teddy bear did so after them. For a moment, nothing happened but then all of the sudden; a sapphire blue bubble surrounded them.

- - -

"_Search your heart for the Way and a path will be opened for you…" _said Hisami in a trance-like tone. The two of them turned to stare at her. Her face was gravely whiter than her usual until her skin seemed as if it was illuminating. "Hisami-san, what did you say?" asked Sasarai. Slowly, she turned to them, her black eyes as cold as ice was directed to Albert. _"Destiny has chosen you to fulfill its dreams, young one. Turn your heart of ice into a warm sun and treat others with grace. Remember, what goes around comes around…"_ Her voice became misty; another melodious voice mixed with hers.

Albert narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his mouth to say a snide remark but at that moment, Hisami's eyes turned white and she collapsed to the ground.

"Hisami-san!"

- - -

Yuka Sakura: hmm… someone said to me that the title for the first chapter sounded really cheesy and not really suitable for it… but well, I'd like to hear what the reviewers have to say so I decided to keep it there hehe

Taiyou-Nikochi: Yes, it is Sora from Kingdom Hearts. But he's more like the Sora fresh after the first game (not Final Mix, 'coz the Organization is involved in that one) albeit with new clothes. And no Donald and Goofy. Maybe we'll add those two at the near end of the story but I don't think so. Hope you're not too dizzy from all that confusion. Trust me, all will be revealed soon enough. And if we somehow forgot to explain whatever nitty gritty stuff, don't be shy to ask us! Hope to hear from you )

Satsu: …a teddy bear. I was a bit surprised there, but yea. The Cyndars(or Sindars, whichever) still mystify me…even after playing all 5 suikodens (I didn't finish Suiko2 though…). And I want more info on Harmonia! HOLY KNGDOM OF HARMONIA!! Hehehe, do please look forward to our next chapter! It's gonna get very exciting!...Really!!...really…


End file.
